Popoan Part 1: Metamorphosis
by rustysfamily
Summary: This story is going to be about Ninian becoming a child. She transforms to save a child(Nana) from the depths of. despair. There are a little bit of subliminal messages in the writing but it's supposed to show the readers the reality of anxiety, depression, etc.


I walk up a dangerous iceberg as minty as peppermint.

I may be Ninian from Fire emblem but i'm taking a new form to help the little sister guide to her way.

Hector told me "No it's too dangerous." but I ignore. He just doesn't want me to cherish the sweet angel.

"He has roses for cheeks, blueberries for eyes, and chocolate for hair." I tell him, showing him the picture of the boy in the blue parka. I'll transform into this sweet child of the ice.

I kissed it, packed my backpack as

heavy as bricks and ran away.

I can see my future transformation as the little boy who worships the eggplants. But I can see him with ice as tears.

He tells me that she(Nana) is dead. I tell my new form I'll heal her. I kiss him on the middle of his face then still cries. He's crying because he's fading away until I change my life.

I tell him that I'll come back. I promise. He holds my hands and smiles.

I take out my eggplant. I don't eat it. I find the eggplant as a soul.

I put the eggplant inside my icy heart as I walk up the iceberg.

I fall down to the creepily cold ice.

"I'm cold…" I whisper in a sad voice as soft as a pillow.

I become surrounded by bloodthirsty topi's, Polar bears, and nitpickers. And I cry a little. But I am NOT helpless.

I clench my chest and say "Marth.. Can you hear me? For I need to help the child in the pink parka. I'll transform into an Ice Climber and permanently until the end…"

I start crying because I'll miss my determine dragon form. I have to do it for the child in the pink ribbons of love.

I stretch my body in a ballet-like manner. I can feel my fingers getting tingly. I could feel also a storm and I slip off the breaking iceberg.

But I don't panic and rather fall freely for my new beginning like a butterfly coming from its chrysalis. As I fall, My take my crystal and merge the miracle fruit with it. I finally kiss the crystal. I'll turn into Popo. reblimlc eci, I whisper. The metamorphosis is about to begin.

Icy swirls surround me as I make a beautifying face. My cheeks are starting to feel squishy and damp.

The back with my long hair BECOMES a hood of a blue parka.

My eyes were blood but now a blue sky.

My feet and legs are becoming tiny and moe but the truth is I'm feeling pain.

I enjoy it. I enjoy the pain because it shows I am turning into something extraordinary.

The hands turn into mittens sewn softly into my skin.

The soft fingers of my hand go into them for the brown. mittens. I embrace the pain...

Tiny spikes on my feet cut them open. Fresh blood covers them. I don't scream. I still enjoy my suffering.

My voice is as young as a baby. My eyes hurt and blood rushes from them. They are becoming sweet as my eyelashes fall off like snow.

My neck has snapped from me. the dress of mine becomes a meaningful parka.

The hair becomes brown as leaves in the autumn.

The cheeks bloom roses.

My chest feels smoother than my original body and it feels nice and beautiful.

My legs and their bones become decapitated.

My slim body has been replaced with a gentle but strong chibi body.

My lips smile in an unwanted way as sides of my head are covered with fur white as snow. My dying old skin breaks like glass.

My crystal becomes a magical mallet. I look at the mirror of dreams. Swirls surround me once again.

And I say, "My nose is broken, my legs are tiny, my neck is gone. I'm now Popo. I'll be your savior, I'll never let go of you, For I'll save you, Nana.

I lay down on the Icy ground. My old body flies up to heaven.

"I will make a difference for Nana. I promise….." I say sleeping inside the ice flower.

I rise from the flower with pride and I say one new thing in this brand new live of a young blueberry child.

This is my new form. My name is Popoan. I became a little boy from a woman's body. I am going on an Ice climber's journey that might never end. Goodbye Ninian. See you after this heavenly journey.


End file.
